wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wildverse
~ ������������������ ~ everything's changing... beside wilderness in our souls |-|Pantala= �������������� Changes *Wasp is dead, and SilkWings are free now *There's two rulers of hives: Queen Helicopis the SilkWing and Queen Stag Beetle the HiveWing. *Hazel and Sequoia died via being infected by unknown, deadly virus. Died a lot of LeafWings. It happened in 5020 and it's named Giant LeafWing Plague. Throne has been taken by Princess Cassava, impulsive daughter of Sequoia. *BeetleWing colony has been found in deepest caves of Pantala. HiveWings and SilkWings took them out of underground, and now meeting these ancient dragons in Hives is not something impossible. *Lots of SandWings lives there (around 69% of population). They doesn't look like their Pyrrhian descendants at all, and they're named SavannaWings by Pantalans. Tribe changes SilkWings *They can have black color on scales. *Some SilkWings are born with saturated colored scales, fuzzy, slightly tattered wings, fluffy attenaes and fully black eyes. Those SilkWings can born only if it's night or it's total darkness. They're named mothflights. *Bulky, chonky SilkWings became commoner. *Their eyes are sometimes faceted, like at butterfly's. *Less sunlight on egg = less bright colors **Some parents when egg is hatching and they doesn't want to their dragonet to be mothflight, they get a lot of candles and lamps to give it some light. That's why the Hives are so bright at night. SkyWings SeaWings RainWings NightWings |-|Pyrrhia= �������������� Changes *Moorhen died aged 46; now her daughter, Queen Sika, rules the MudWings, but worse than Moorhen ruled. She doesn't support hybrids and mosty doesn't care too much for her kingdom, causing many battles between sibling groups, now named gangs. *Hybrids are more common; however, there's a lot of dragons that doesn't support them. *A lot of new towns has been bulit. *Small northeast piece of Ice Kingdom broke off, caused by earthquakes and moving off tectonic plates. Now it's a big island with town named Iceden bulit on it. *Dragons started to eat both fruits and meat. *There was a enormous protest against Queen Thorn, due to her non-royal heritage. It was led by Princess Onyx and Princess Thous, who was revealed to be Oasis' grandniece. Most of dragons supported them, what led to Onyx's brutal execution and exiling of protesters. Tribe changes MudWings *Wider color palette (bluer MudWings are common near mountains, yellowish and greenish are common near rainforest) and markings (dapples, marbling, etc.). *They're less stocky. Snake-like MudWings or MudWings with long, sleek snouts aren't rare. *Their horns are often curly, deer-like or antellope-like. *Sometimes they can born with wax-like, pale, easily crushing scales. This mutation is named candlescales. Dragons with candlescales breathe narrow, flamesilk-like fire. *Their iris commonly are like this at goat's or deer's. *They got a subspecies, named TaigaWings, who are hybridilised tribe between LeafWings and MudWings. SkyWings SeaWings RainWings NightWings IceWings SandWings Towns Divine *Giant city, located under Jade Mountain. Biggest city of Pyrrhia, btw. Around 192 thousand of dragons lives there. *Average air temperature, parts that are located higher are colder. It's mainly bulit up on grassy hills. *Houses are mainly made of expensive stones and materials, mostly colorful marbles, agates and painites. *They have a lot of fountains, made of marble, decorated with either rubies, jadeites and painites. *They have 6 small "microclimates": Snowfall, Palmcoast, Rainforest, Leafwoods, Hotrock and Coldcliff. They're made to make citizens comforted. *Paths are mostly made of rose golden, with morning glory flowers growing around them. *This city mixes past with future - they keep old traditions, and they love history and ancient art, but also they first started to make genetic projects, such as Project Yokai. *Rulers are demiqueen and demiking. They're something between noble and real royalty. Heirs are named demiprinces and demiprincesses. Current demiroyals of Divine are: **Demiqueen Maple Syrup (Sky/Sand) **Demiking Cthulhu(Sea/Leaf) **Demiprincesses Triboluminesence, Fossil and Legend **Demiprince Sugarcane *They have two schools: Divinesight Academy and JMA. Second mentioned school is pretty unpopular, due to chaotic, messy history and few murders. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:Work In Progress